


Nothing's Changed

by VisionsChaotic



Series: The Journey Home [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Infiltrator!Scott, Logical!Scott, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Hunting the Archon, Scott totally knew who the Charlatan was, Semi-Public Sex, Smart!Scott, Spoilers, spoilers for High Noon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionsChaotic/pseuds/VisionsChaotic
Summary: ‘You look like you’re waiting for someone,’It took a heroic effort, but Scott managed to hold back his smile.-----Because Scott knew who the man behind the Charlatan was all along.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Series: The Journey Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I like to play a Logical/Professional Scott that slowly loosens up over the course of the game. It didn't make sense to me that he wouldn't have connected the dots earlier and I was desperate for more scenes between the two of these boys so here we go.
> 
> I've got a series of one-shots planned out for these two.

Scott hummed with curiosity as he looked around the empty VIP room. He’d wanted to give Reyes a heads up that he was about to be playing backup to Sloane Kelly at a meeting out in the Badlands, but the handsome smuggler was nowhere to be seen. The man was practically a fixture in Tartarus, always there whenever Scott happened to be in port, so to have him absent was raising a few flags in his mind.

There’d been hints that perhaps someone paying less attention may have missed, but Scott was invested in every conversation they’d had together. He’d come to know the little tells Reyes had that always made an appearance when discussing the Collective and its shadowy leader, The Charlatan. The definitive way he’d denied the rumours that the killings that had been happening in port had been committed by the hidden figure. The standing order that the Pathfinder was not to be harmed. Dozens of little things that had come up in conversation that he knew just a little too much about for someone that claimed to be a free agent.

Scott had been putting together the pieces for months now. Since that first meeting in Kralla’s Song. He’d been enraptured since the moment that voice had reached his ears and he’d turned to be faced with Reyes Vidal. Every mission that he received was completed with enthusiasm, and every chance he had to flirt he took with joy. The interest that had sparked in Reyes’ eye at that first flirtatious line had both pleased and surprised Scott, and he subsequently found any excuse he could to talk to Reyes and flirt some more. Reyes seemed to enjoy these occasions just as much if the heat in his eyes was any indication.

Now Scott wrestled the Nomad through the Badlands to the cave that he knew hosted the largest of the Collective’s bases inside, trying to sort out how he was supposed to proceed. Undoubtably there was going to be some kind of confrontation between the leaders of opposing gangs, but how was it going to go down? And would Scott’s presence throw a wrench in Reyes’ plans? He’d thought about sending him a message, letting him know that he was playing backup to Sloane so that he’d have time to adjust his plans, but ultimately Scott decided to see how it all played out. 

He’d seen more than enough to convince him that Sloane was not good for the longevity of Kadara Port, but if this meeting went the way he suspected it would, then a change in leadership was likely imminent. Frankly, he’d been about ready to sneak off the Tempest and take her out himself. She wouldn’t be the first gang leader he’d removed, but that wasn’t his job anymore. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the thought of a scandalised Tann reading the real copy of Scott’s personnel file. The initiative got the bare bones sanitised version, the copy he’d found on his former XO’s desk read like blackout poetry. He had the only unaltered copy of his file in this galaxy hidden away, and as encrypted as it was possible for it to be.

He brushed off the curious glance Vetra threw his way and skidded the Nomad to a stop in front of the cave. About to disengage the doors, he paused, turning back to his teammates. 

‘Hang back, and no matter what happens, do _not_ interfere,’ 

They looked confused but both nodded, so they exited and walked up to the entrance.

‘You’re late,’

Sloane was already here it seemed.

Scott waved the comment away and walked on in, not looking back to see if she was following.

They walked in silence, Scott’s mind running through all probable scenarios as he kept alert for any sound that could give away an attacker. As they reached the part of the cave marked by the navpoint, Scott automatically catalogued the exits, chokepoints and strategic spots, SAM quiet in the back of his mind.

‘You look like you’re waiting for someone,’

It took a heroic effort, but Scott managed to hold back his smile.

Sloane wasn’t impressed, ‘I’m here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler,’

‘They’re one and the same,’ Scott wanted to laugh and hoped he’d kept the smug pride out of his voice. This was harder than he’d thought it’d be.

‘Surprise,’ 

Reyes sounded a little breathless. Definitely hadn’t been expecting Scott then. Sloane was saying nothing so Scott decided to move things along.

‘The angaran spy, your interest in the Roekaar murders. Everything you’ve done has been to undermine Sloane’s power,’

‘Death by a thousand cuts,’ Reyes' spat, his expression almost feral.

Sloane cut in, ‘You said you wanted to “settle things”. How?’

Reyes jumped down from the ledge he was standing on to land in front of them. His eyes flicked over to Scott for a moment, assessing, before returning to Sloane, ‘A duel. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara port,’

Oh, this was going to be _good_.

‘You want to avoid war by shooting each other?’ Scott couldn’t quite manage to keep the laugh in that time.

Reyes looked over at him, knowingly, ‘Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other,’

‘I’ll take those terms.’

Scott wanted to kiss the smirk right off Reyes’ gorgeous face.

Reyes and Sloane started circling each other. Scott caught the flash of a sniper scope right before SAM chose to notify him, and he was profoundly thankful that Sloane was facing the other way so he could pretend he hadn’t seen it.

The gunshot was _loud_. Scott had to fight not to draw his own gun in reflex.

Instead he watched dispassionately as Sloane fell to her knees, surprised. 

‘Bang!’

_Finger guns, really Reyes? You dork._

Scott walked over to stand next to Reyes as she toppled forward, her final breath sighed out like a prayer.

Scott followed Reyes as he directed his crew, taking a moment to tell Vetra and Jaal to meet him at the Nomad. Vetra gave him a knowing look and tugged Jaal along when he seemed ready to ask questions. He’d have to find some way to repay her for that.

Sloane Kelly was gone, and Kaetus was out of commission. The Collective should have no problems taking over now. Hopefully this would mean better things for Kadara’s settlers. Scott was pleased.

‘Guess you got everything you wanted,’ Scott murmured to himself, not realising that Reyes would take that as directed at him.

‘What I want is peace. Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don’t have the population to survive that,’

Scott looked at Reyes, taking in his stiff posture. Clearly he expected things to change between them now. _Silly man_.

‘Why didn’t you trust me?’ _I would have taken care of this for you if you’d asked me to._

Reyes turned to look at him, eyes searching out his, ‘I— liked the way you looked at me,’ 

Scott’s heart wanted to beat out of his chest. 

‘I was afraid that would change,’

He was going to kiss this man stupid in a moment. But first…

‘Nothing’s changed,’

Reyes dropped his chin and grinned at Scott, still a little disbelieving.

‘You have bad taste in men,’

He crowded Scott up against the cave wall, one hand next to his face and the other pulling him close. Scott wrapped his arms around Reyes and kissed him until they were both breathless. He trailed his lips up to Reyes’ ear.

‘The worst,’ _The best._

He could feel Reyes’ grin against the skin of his throat but he didn’t have time to savour it before he was pressed against him, chest to knee. Scott’s breath left him as he felt the beginnings of Reyes’ erection pressing against his own.

Scott let go of Reyes long enough to loosen his gloves, yanking them off impatiently behind his back. He didn’t care where they landed and as soon as his hand were free he reached up and tangled them in Reyes’ hair.

‘Don’t you have a port to take?’ Scott huffed.

Reyes pulled back enough to look at Scott, that infuriating smile in place.

‘It can wait,’

_Well, in that case..._

Scott returned the grin and reached up to unfasten his armour. It clattered to the floor and he kicked it away. He grabbed Reyes flight jacket and yanked their mouths back together. 

Reyes was quick to get with the program, pieces of armour were discarded haphazardly between kisses. Each getting more and more distracted as they progressed.

Scott tugged impatiently at the fastenings on Reyes’ outfit, ordinarily sure fingers turned clumsy with lust. He was dying to touch skin, to _taste_ it. After all the teasing kisses and promise-laden touches, he was _finally_ getting to act on his burning desires. He’d have already had them both stripped if he could bear to untangle himself from Reyes for even a moment. As it was, he found himself distracted by the way the other was pressing sucking kisses to every inch of his neck within reach. 

_That was going to leave a mark._

—x—

Reyes chuckled at Scott’s display, his lips brushing kisses behind his ear while he allowed Scott to continue his struggle with his pants. His jacket lost somewhere behind him, likely tangled up with Scott’s outer armour and both their pairs of gloves. Reyes had gotten half the zipper on Scott’s under suit down before the other had gotten in the way with their efforts against his pants. 

Feeling his own impatience rising, Reyes tangled his fingers into Scott’s thoroughly mussed hair and _pulled_ , revelling in the utterly filthy moan it caused. The attempts to free him faltered and he was quick to take advantage of the newly revealed skin, enjoying the way Scott’s groaning made his lips tingle. He made his way up, inch by inch, dragging lips and teeth up to nip and kiss at his jaw, hand still buried in his hair.

Taking pity on Scott, Reyes brushed questing fingers aside, making quick work of his own familiar clothing. Before Scott could pull himself together enough to take advantage of the now accessible skin; Reyes turned clever fingers to the Pathfinder’s clothing and drew the zipper the rest of the way down.

Curious fingers ran themselves across Scott’s torso, testing, listening to every sound that passed those lips and repeating every caress that drew the best ones. He let go of Scott’s hair to run both hands up his torso, pushing them under the cloth. He peeled his lover out of his under suit inch by inch, until his arms were free and his chest bared.

Reyes allowed himself a moment to greedily take in the sight.

—x—

The break in torment allowed Scott a moment to pull himself together, enough to tug at the hem of Reyes’ undershirt, pleading for its removal. ‘ _Off_ , plea- _ah—_ ‘

Fingers teased at his nipples and his own curses echoed back to him as they were rolled and plucked until they hardened into nubs. Scott squirmed at the touch, caught between pressing in or pulling away. It took him several moments of tortured bliss before he decided enough was enough.

The noise that punched out of Reyes as Scott dropped to his knees made every inconvenience that Kadara had ever caused him worth it in that moment. 

Scott ran his hands up the outside of Reyes’ thighs, a gentle soothing touch, until he reached the edge of cloth. Tugging it down slowly, his mouth watered as he carefully revealed his prize.

The head was flushed and beading with pearls of fluid. A hungry whine tore itself from his throat and he licked a wide stripe from base to tip, the weight feeling heavenly on his tongue. He didn’t truly appreciate just how thick it was until he opened his mouth to take it in. It filled his mouth wonderfully, stretching his lips wide. Taking care to keep his teeth out of the way, Scott rocked forward on his knees while pulling Reyes forward by his hips, swallowing down as much as he could. The air filled with curses as Reyes reached down to run shaking fingers through the Pathfinder’s hair; his other hand clutching at the cave wall in front of him.

It took a few minutes of gentle bobbing for Scott’s throat to relax to the point that he felt comfortable trying to take the rest. He pressed forward and hummed with pleasure, Reyes’ length sliding smoothly down, assisted by the suddenly fierce grip the other had on his hair. Once his lips reached the base, Scott took a moment to savour the feeling, imagining how he must look to anyone that happened upon them right now. Human Pathfinder on his knees in a cave on Kadara with a throat full of The Charlatan’s cock.

Opening his eyes, Scott chanced a glance up the other, only to find that Reyes was already watching, eyes riveted to his face. Already bright cheeks flushed further, but any embarrassment was swiftly quashed by the affectionate heat he could see looking back at him. Reyes released the death grip he had on Scott’s hair and trailed gentle fingers across his full cheek, ‘So beautiful,’ he crooned.

Scott smiled up at him as best he could with his mouth full. He gave a few gentle sucks, fighting the urge to draw things out. His head was full of images of things he wanted to do to Reyes, things he wanted Reyes to do to _him,_ but time was unfortunately limited. They may have remained undisturbed for now, but Scott’s team would only stay clear for so long and this side of himself wasn’t something he wanted to share.

Deciding that the glorious picture of Reyes coming all over his face would have to wait to a later, less exposed time; Scott instead focused on giving him the most pleasure he could in the short time that they had. He didn’t tease, though he couldn’t resist pulling off for a moment and mouthing at the tip in a _filthy_ parody of a kiss. Instead, he alternated between long sucking strokes, and taking the whole thing to the base and swallowing around him.

—x—

Reyes’ fingers were as unsteady as his breathing as he trailed them over Scott’s face and through his hair. He was fighting to hold on, wanting to savour this exquisite feeling for as long as he could. But Scott felt too good and it wasn’t long before he’d devolved into shuddering, cursing _mess_. He wouldn’t last much longer now.

‘ C-Close, ‘

Scott gave a pleased hum that reverberated up his length and Reyes was _gone_.

‘ _Fuck—!_ ‘

—x—

Swallowing down everything Reyes gave him, the Pathfinder couldn’t help the satisfied purr that escaped. The rush from successfully pleasing his partner never got old, sometimes it was even better than his own orgasm that followed, and he was happy to bask in it for a moment while Reyes caught his breath.

It didn’t take him long. Sooner than he expected, Scott was being tugged to his feet and pressed against the cave wall while Reyes _devoured_ his lips. He was quickly overwhelmed and left clinging to the undershirt that had never made it off.

Reyes pulled back from that wonderful mouth, and cupped his lower jaw in such a way that let him slip his thumb inside- hooking it over Scott’s teeth and holding his mouth open. His other hand caressed its way down towards its goal.

Scott opened eyes he couldn’t remember closing and stared a little blankly at Reyes, confused but trusting. The other groaned and used his free hand to shove the Pathfinder’s under armour down enough to free him to the open air. Taking a gentle grip, he gave a few soft pulls to spread the wetness around. The thumb holding his mouth open prevented Scott from holding in his pleasured moan, which, judging by the way the smuggler’s eyes darkened with desire, was the point.

Scott was so helplessly turned on that he knew this would be over very quickly. Apparently that was also evident to Reyes, because he set a quick pace. After a minute of this treatment, Scott was a moaning mess. Saliva pooled in his mouth and trickled down his chin. The satisfied and possessive look that Reyes gave him when he noticed made him burn with want. A vision of him on his knees, letting the smuggler make a mess of him while fucking his mouth. _Fuck_. It gave him such a burst of pleasure that- coupled with the twist of a wrist- had him writhing and coming all over them.

—x—

‘Beautiful,’

Removing his thumb from Scott’s mouth, Reyes gently massaged the other’s jaw. Scott might be too blissed out to notice right now but it would ache unpleasantly later if he wasn’t careful. Cleaning themselves up was a challenge, with Scott still out of it enough that he just gave a contented hum at the contact.

Eventually, the last clasp fastened and Reyes pulled Scott into an embrace. They lingered like that for a long moment, neither wanting to pull away just yet. All too soon came the sound of others making their way toward them and Reyes gave him a squeeze before stepping back enough to cup his face.

‘I need to go coordinate the takeover, _cariño_ , and you should be gone before news of Sloane’s end reaches port,’

Scott brought his hand up to cover Reyes’ and nodded his assent. 

‘I’ve got to take care of some business on Voeld. Should keep me busy for a few weeks,’ he turned his head and pressed a kiss against Reyes’ palm. The soft smile he received in return was heavenly.

‘Things should be settled enough by then,’ Reyes couldn’t resist stepping forward for a final kiss, ‘I’ll keep you updated, and when you return we can discuss your outpost, and _us_ \- because I very much want there to be an _us_ ,’

Scott smiled, ‘So do I,’

Reyes returned it warmly, letting his hand fall back to his side.

‘Try not to get in to too much trouble out there, Pathfinder,’

Scott grinned in challenge, ‘Only if you try to do the same,’

‘No promises, _mi querido_ ,’

\--x--

Scott walked back to the Nomad, trying and failing to look like he hadn't just had his mind thoroughly blown. Vetra gave him a knowing grin and a wink, while Jaal still seemed to be mostly confused. Scott watched Reyes shuttle fly overhead and couldn't help but smile, already anticipating their future return to Kadara.

In the meantime, Voeld was waiting.


End file.
